Por que cometi ese error
by luzz.munnoz
Summary: El loco director decide hacer un baile en honor asi mismo ranma le dice a akane que no ira pero esta al llegar lo encuentra ahi y acompañado por... Resuelven sus problemas pero una vez mas la inseguridad de ranma arruina todo


Hey que tal chic s! espero que les guste este nuevo fic, espero sus comentarios!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a rumiko takahashi.

-Los personajes hablan.-

(los personajes piensan)

:notas del autor:

Con la llega del nuevo director :el padre de kuno: sucedieron grandes cambios y uno de ellos seria que cada año se realizaria un baile en honor a una fecha especial, su cumpleaños. Desde tres semanas antes comenzaron los preparativos y las invitaciones. Akane tenia la esperanza de que ranma la invitara aunque no lo hiciera formalmente, pero ella en verdad deseaba ir con el. Faltaba una semana para el gran dia y ranma no habia invitado aun a akane, ella un poco angustiada decide tomar la iniciativa e invitarlo ella misma

-Oye ranma, iras al baile?.-

-No akane eso es para tontos.-

-Entonces no te llama ni un poco la atencion?.-

-No para nada.- Akane entristese por las palabras de ranma

(Que hare, yo queria ir al baile con ranma pero creo que no vale la pena insistir) pero para su salvacion en ese momento llego ryoga que traia obsequios para su amada :de los lugares que visito mientras estaba de "viaje": akane no dudo lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo al patio

-Oye ryoga te gustaria ir al baile de la escuela conmigo?.- Ryoga creia estar soñando pues no podia creer lo que akane le dijo

-Se.. Se.. Seguro akane.- contesto timidamente

-Bueno entonces mañana iremos al centro comercial a buscar tu smoking y mi vestido.- Dijo akane muy feliz. Al dia siguiente ranma noto que akane estaba en la sala muy arreglada y con su pequeño monedero en mano.

-Akane a donde vas?.-

-Voy a ir a comprar unas cosas ranma.- El reloj marco las 3pm y akane se dirigio al parque a buscar a ryoga :quien regularmente se encontraba ahi acampando: al encontrarlo los dos se dirigieron al centro comercial y se dedicaron a buscar el smoking de ryoga. Al encontrar el indicado se dirigieron a buscar el vestido de akane, ryoga estaba viendo las zapatillas imaginandose en ellas los lindos pies de su amada cuando sintio que alguien le toco el hombro, era akane que ya se habia probado el vestido y hasta lo habia pagado. Akane y ryoga se despidieron acordando que se verian en 5 dias mas. Ranma vio que akane traia dos grandes bolsas e inmediatamente le pregunto

-Akane que llevas ahi?.-

-Es el vestido que voy a usar y el smoking de mi acompañante.-

-Ah entonces si iras al baile.-

-Claro, que tu no vayas no significa que yo tambien me quede.-

-No me imagino al tipo que quiso ir al baile con una fea y boba niña como tu.-

Akane enfadada por su comentario de un puño lo mando volar...

(ya veras ranma te arrepentiras) penso akane mientras colgaba las bolsas en su armario. Cuando el dia finalmente llego akane estaba muy emocionada, no podia creer que en unas horas seria el baile. Apesar de ser muy sencilla akane moria por que todos la vieran en el hermoso vestido rojo entallado y con sus zapatillas negras satin. Ryoga llego justo a tiempo :salio tres dias antes: solo se baño y se cambio, estaba al pie de la escalera esperando a su bella princesa, cuando alfin la vio bajar. Akane lucia muy hermosa con su vestido rojo que resaltaba su piel blanca y su pequeña cintura, unas zapatillas que la hacian ver mas alta y estilizada, ryoga por su parte, estaba babeando.

-Y bien que tal me veo?.- Pregunto akane

-Te ves hermosa akane.- Dijo ryoga mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad.

-Pero hija, por que no fuiste con ranma?.- Pregunto soun.

-Bueno es que a el no le gustan los bailes y no me invito.-

-Akane, sera mejor que ya nos vayamos.- Dijo ryoga mientras tomaba la mano de akane, quien se llevaria una gran sorpresa al ver afuera de su casa una limusina. En el camino akane no dejaba de pensar en ranma se arrepentia de ir al baile con ryoga

(Rayos debi insistir a ranma para que fueramos juntos al baile, espero no se enoje) Pero al entrar al auditorio donde se llevaria acabo el baile akane se petrifico al ver a su prometido en smoking y en compañia de ukyo. Akane estaba en shok se sentia traicionada, podia sentir como sus mano se enfriaron y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, pero el ver al lado suyo vio un chico guapo que moria por pasar esa velada y muchas mas junto a ella, un chico que daria lo que fuera por verla feliz mientras que ranma a pesar de haberle dicho que no le gustaba los bailes estaba ahi. Ukyo no tardo en darse cuenta que akane estaba ahi y quedo boquiabierta al ver lo bonita que esa noche se veia, ranma noto que ukyo de la nada se sorprendio y miro alrededor, encontrandose a akane de la mano con ryoga, ranma no lo penso dos veces y se acerco a ella y les dijo

-Hola akane, hola ryoga.-

-Hola ranma.-Respondieron al mismo tiempo los muchachos

-Asi que ryoga es tu pareja.- Dijo molesto ranma

-Si ranma.- Respondio un poco timida akane

-Y por que no me preguntaste si podias venir con el?.-

-Pedirte permiso ranma? Tu me rechasaste porque no te gustaba venir a los bailes y mira donde te vine a encontrar.-

-...- Ranma no supo que responder

-Pero sabes, esta noche no quiero pelear.- Dijo akane muy tranquila y tomo a ryoga de la mano para irse de ese lugar. Akane no podia dejar de pensar en lo que ranma le habia dicho, si tanto odiaba los bailes por que estaba ahi, por que con ukyo.

(Talvez no le gusto a ranma) Penso akane, ryoga se acerco a ella con los tipicos vasos de ponche

-Akane, no sabes que feliz me siento de poder acompañarte, creo que soy la envidia de los hombres pues hoy luces muy hermosa.- Akane se sonrrojo y le dijo

-Gracias ryoga tu tambien eres muy apuesto... (Le gustare en verdad a ranma porque vino con ukyo... Va ya deja de preocuparte por ese desgraciado, ryoga esta mas interesado en mi que ranma)- Akane volteo a ver a ryoga y este le regalo una sonrrisa, akane no pudo resistirse a esa sonrrisa y se sonrrojo, tomo a ryoga para comenzar a bailar las "lentas". Akane abrazaba a ryoga y se sentia amada y protegida ientras que ryoga tenia una cara de tonto por la emocion, por impulso akane comenzo a levantar su rostro lentamente para encontrarse con el de ryoga, ambos se miraron fijamente y se fundieron en un tieno beso. Para ellos el tiempo se detuvo, fue un beso muy grato y lleno de amor. Ranma llevaba unos vasos de ponche para el y ukyo pero al ber aquella escena quedo en shok, no podia crees lo que estaba viendo, su linda prometida besandose con aquel inmundo cerdo. Por la impresion no pudo moverse solo los observaba

(esto es lo que me gano por no haber venido con akane..) Penso ranma

Akane y ryoga por su parte al terminar de besarse solo se miraron timidamente. Akane no sintio las "mariposas" en el estomago como aquella vez que ella y ranma se besaron en la obra de teatro :aunque akane le puso una cinta en los labios a ranma:. Al finalizar el baile ryoga acompaño a akane a su casay se despidieron. Al dia siguiente akane y ranma se encontraban solos en casa, akane estaba viendo la tele cuando ranma llego y le dijo

-Disfrutaste el baile anoche verdad akane?

-Si ranma mucho, ryoga fue muy atento conmigo.- Dijo sin la minima idea de hacer enojar a ranma

-Uumm y dime a que saben los besos de ryoga?.- Akane se sorprendio al oir a ranma

-Acaso.. Tu.. Nos.. Nos.. Viste?.-

-Como no verlos, parecia que se estaban deborando.-

-Dejame en paz ranma! O es que estas celoso?.-

-Celoso yo? de un marimacho como tu? ja ni que estuviera loco.-

-Pues entonces ya dejame! Ademas tu me dijisteque odiabas esos bailesy ayer estabas ahi y con ukyo!.- Ranma se quedo callado y solo miro con ejo a akane - Y fijate que si me gusto el beso de ryoga...-

Ranma se sintio ofendido por el comentario de akane y se arrojo a ella haciendo que akane acabara en el suelo y ranma sobre ella sujetandole los brazos para que asi no pudiera golpearlo

-Asi que te gusto el beso de ryoga eh? haber dime que tal el mio.- Apenas acabo de decir eso y la beso. Akane estaba impresionada por la accion de ranmay aunque trataba de quitarselo de ensima no podia

-Y bien akane?.- Pregunto ranma mientras se quitaba de ensima de akane

-Eres un maldito ranma.- Dijo llorando mientras se levantaba y corria a su habitacion. Estaba recostada en la cama llorando, cuando entro ranma y le dijo

-Lo siento akane me deje llevar.-

-Como pudiste ranma.- Ella solo cerro sus ojos

-Akane yo lo siento mucho, fue un impulso.-

-No me refiero a eso ranma, como pudiste ir al baile con ukyo y no conmigo.-

-Bueno es que yo se lo prometi.-

-Sabes ranma, mejor olvidemos todo, ya me di cuenta que no te importo.-

-No akane, tu me importas y mucho.-

-Pero tu mismo me lo has dicho soy fea.-

Ranma no soporto el comentario de akane y nuevamente se avalanso a ella y volvio a besarla

-Akane tu.. tu.. tu me gustas.- Dijo ranma completamente rojo -Ukyo me dijo que si la llevaba al baile olvidaria nuestro supuesto compromiso y me dejaria en paz, no sabes que ganas tenia de bailar contigo.-

-Ranma...-

-No te preocupes akane estamos a mano.-

-A que te refieres?.-

Pues tu le diste un beso a ryoga y yo fui con ukyo al baile y te bese sin tu permiso.-

-Esta bien ranma.- Akane le regalo una de las sonrrisas que tanto le gustan a ranma. la semana transcurrio tranquilamente, en cada oportunidad que tenian, los enamorados se besaban. Todo cambiaria un dia mientras paseaban tomados de la manoy de la nada aparecio xian-pu y le dijo a ranma

-Porque airen ir de la mano con chica violenta?.- Ranma lo unico que hiso fue soltar la mano de akane y decir

-Creo que viste mal xian-pu, yo no tocaria a alguien tan poco femenina como ella.- Dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risita, akane por su parte lo unico que hiso fue darse la media vuelta y retirarse. No poddia creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, si tanto la amaba y lo peor, ante xian-pu, al llegar a casa subio a su habitacion se tendio en la cama y comenzo allorar

(Por que ranma me hiso esto, porque se averguenza de mi)

-Akane tienes visitas.- grito kasumi.

-Ya voy!.- Dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas. Cuando akane bajo se encontro con ryoga

-Hola akane.-

-Hola ryoga.-

-Te.. te.. te traje estos obsequios.-

-Gracias ryoga.-

-No akane, gracias a ti, por habaerme permitido acompañarte al baile.- Akane recordo que ranma se avergonso de ella y le pregunto a ryoga

-Oye ryoga, te avergonzarias si te vieran junto a mi?.-

-Ehh? No para nada akane, al contrario seria un honor.-

-Vaya pero quien esta aqui.- Dijo ranma mientras se acercaba a ellos

-Akane creo que ya me voy, luego nos vemos.- Dijo un tanto incomodo ryoga

-Si cuidate.- Dijo akane con la vista perdida. Una vez que ryoga se retiro, ranma le reclamo

-Oye akane, por que te fuiste y me dejaste solo.-

-Te veias muy agusto con xian-pu, no quise molestar.-

-Que te pasa, entre ella y yo no hay nada.-

-Igual que entre nosotros.- Dijo akane seria

-A que te refieres?.-

-Ranma tus palabras siempre me han lastimado pero esta vez, negarme ante xian-pu ante ella que no merece explicaciones de lo que haces o no haces fue la gota que derramo el vaso.- Ranma no podia creer lo que akane decia solo la miraba sindecir nada

-No te preocupes ranma, no te odio ni nada, ya entendi que entre nosotros jamas existira algo.- Akane se retiro a su habitacion, ranma por su parte aun no procesaba las palabras que akane le habia dicho estaba palido, sentia mucho odio contra si mismo por haberse comportado de esa manera

(Soy un imbecil, por que hise eso?) No tenia animos para nada, ni para comer lo unico que hiso fue irse a descansar para meditar la situacion recostado en su cama y poder disculparse de una buena manera con akane...

CONTINUARA...


End file.
